


Sleeping Beauty

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: Perhaps a rest within the flowers is what you both need
Relationships: X'rhun Tia/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> May thanks to Darthsuki for providing the picture!

It’s rare that you got a break or take any sort of time for yourself. Yet it makes the time you do all the sweeter in your opinion. It’s rest well earned. X’rhun had finally allowed you and Arya to join him on his pilgrimage for a short time. The decision may be a fatal one as you both team up to convince him to take longer breaks wherever you go. 

Some days it would be under a tree, hiding away from the midday sun. Those days water kegs would be passed around as everyone wiped the sweat from their brows. Other days you would settle on the banks of a flowing stream, hands and feet splashing about. Today is different.

Today you came across a large patch of wildflowers along the side of a hill. Red, pink, and white flowers as far as the eye can see, their petals gently fluttering and circling in the wind like butterflies. The scent of sweet, succulent flowers tickles your nose, like a perfume that you can’t quite place. Convincing X’rhun had never been easier.

You take a seat within the flowers, enjoying the breeze as it brushes past to play with your hair. Arya runs off in the distance, carefree as a child running in the field. X’rhun didn’t take long to join you, laying on his back and setting his head to rest on your lap. His hair draped a stream of silver across your thighs. Not a moment later, he was snoring and purring. His hat was finally off for once. Pressed to his chest, it slowly lifts and falls with his breath. With him finally resting, you pluck the flowers that lay around you and begin to fasten them into a flower crown.

Before long, you have a perfect crown in your hands. Now you must face the most daunting task: to put this one the seeker without rousing him. You had discovered not too long ago that his ears were frightfully sensitive. The lightest of touch pulls him from the comforts of sleep. His ear twitches as another breeze flows through, as if he knows what you’re planning to do.

Your free hand combs through his hair until it meets the fur that lines the bottom of his ears. Scratching there allows for you to feel the deep rumbling purrs vibrating against your thigh and working their way into your bones. Steady and deep, X’rhun doesn’t hold back his purrs. The sound and feeling felt slightly reminiscence of the engine of the manacutter you have. The gentle, heavy purrs soothe away whatever trouble that lingered in the back of your mind. A presence of pure satisfaction.

It’s the moment of truth. As quickly as you can, you set the flowers upon his head. A few of the petals being pulled off in your hurry and falling into his hair. Your breathing halts as his ears wiggle in their new barrier, as if testing their restraints. X’rhun had even started to stir, the deep purr being replaced by an even deeper groan. The Seeker lets out another yawn, his free hand reaching up to brush against your thigh.

He didn’t wake much to your relief, his ear adjusting to the tickling of the leaves. At least you thought so until a black-gloved hand grips the back of your head and pulls you down into a light kiss.


End file.
